Computerized display and publishing systems are capable of generating an increasingly large number of unique colors. As a result, color selection tools, sometimes referred to as “color pickers”, have become more sophisticated. For example, a color picker configured for use with a rudimentary display capable of generating only sixteen colors can simply display an array containing the sixteen possible colors. However, a color picker configured for use with a modern display capable of generating sixteen million colors generally cannot display an array containing all sixteen million possible colors. Moreover, even if it were possible to display all sixteen million possible colors, or even if a subset of the available colors were displayed, the colors in such an array would tend to blend into one another and it would be difficult for the user to easily visualize, pick and/or adjust a discrete color. To address these challenges, textual and graphical color pickers have been developed. Textual color pickers allow a user to enter parameters that define a particular color, such as red, green and blue parameters that define a color according to the red-green-blue (RGB) color model. Graphical color pickers employ user interface elements such as sliders and/or color fields that establish numerical parameters based on a user's manipulation of the sliders and/or selection from the color field.